


Bounded

by AutumnKei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acts of violence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Chains, Crying, Interrogation, Kidapping, Manic behaviour, Mentions of Prostitution, Mystery, Other, Physical Abuse, Possibly Insane Character, Psychological Horror, Set in already established original universe, mention of sexual content, might have to add more tags, old story, physical violence, short series, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnKei/pseuds/AutumnKei
Summary: Its dark, its damp and its quiet. She's in a place she didn't recognized and she's chained to the wall.What the hell is going on!?





	1. Bounded

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bounded](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/318696) by Myself. 



> Ey, I found an old story I had written YEARS ago (back when I was in middle school). I thought I had lost it or that my mom found it and threw it away but luckily (or maybe unluckily) for me I'm good at hiding shiz! So, years later while I was in my junior year of highschool I spent a good few days typing it up and uploading it to my DA with a few revisions. And now I'm posting it here because why the fuck not.
> 
> This was my first ever major story (that I actually finished) and even thought its fucking ANCIENT I'm still quite proud of this. I hope you enjoy.

She awoke within a dark room; cold and wet. The only source of light was a dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room with a small wooden chair underneath it. Darkness surrounded her where the light couldn't reach. She could also hear dripping from a nearby faucet. Her hands were bound above her head.

"Handcuffs?" She whispered to herself in a raspy voice; her voice had pretty much gone and her throat was sore. She wriggled around a bit and realized that they were chained to the lumpy stone wall behind her keeping her back close to it. There was also a heavy metal collar locked tightly around her neck with a heavy padlock; just like the hand cuffs the collar was chained to the wall. Her clothes were tattered, dirty, and her skin was riddled with scratches, bruises and blood. With all the scratched on her body she assumed the blood was her own. After she had finished observer her surroundings and condition she began to her taping sounds, as if someone in the distance was walking around. She wasn't alone. Her heart began to race as she frantically looked around; she knew her search was in vain however, considering how dark it was. 

"H-hello ... is anyone there?" She called out reluctantly. She paused and waited. There was no answer, she began to grow even more terrified. "S- ... someone please ... help me..." She whispered to herself.

Sweating profusely she desperately looked around for any sigh of an exit; although if she knew if found one she would not be able to reach it. She just needed some assemblance of hope. _'Who's chair is this? Who's the psychotic motherfucker who is doing this to me!?'_ She grit her teeth as she thought angrily to herself. She then calmed down a bit when she noticed that the tapping had stopped. She chuckled aloud to herself and thought _'So they watched me ... I wonder ...'_ She paused.

"Hey! Are you watching me from the darkness you demented fuck!?" She yelled into the nothingness hoping to an extent she wouldn't get an answer; and she didn't.  
However, the tapping resumed, but this time with ever few taps they would get louder, and louder along with the added echo that came with them, making it nearly impossible to pinpoint what direction they were coming from. Panicked she shut her eyes as tightly as she could. Then all of a sudden; silence, the tapping had stopped. Trembling she slowly opened one of her eyes and looked at the chair. 

There was now a hand resting on top of the backrest of the chair. She quickly looked down the sweat dripping off of her face and smacking the floor _'I'm just seeing things ... the shadows ... their playing ticks on me.'_ she desperately tried to reassure herself. She then glanced up and there was a second hand now on the chair. The chains, handcuffs and collar began to clank against each other for she began shaking uncontrollably. 

"P-please ... let me go ... what do you want from me..?" She whimpered with tears in her eyes. 

There was no answer. She once again grit her teeth.

"What do you want!? Huh!? Answer me!? She yelled fearful and frustrated, tears began rolling down her face. 

"I have already told you what I want." They said calmly yet strictly after a few beats of near silence.

She could tell by the voice that her kidnapper was a woman, which manage to make her feel even more frightened.Her eyes began to widen as she watched a well toned leg bend over the chair and place itself in the seat. The the hands moved subtly as her kidnapper lean forward enough so that their face was visible. 

"Poor you. It seems you have forgotten everything I have told you yesterday. Perhaps I was a bit to rough with trying to get you to talk yesterday, hmm, Magenta?" She chuckled and paused.

Magenta looked back at the ground and tried to remember what happened yesterday. The only things she could remember is getting lost and ending up in an abandoned and sketchy part of the city, being hit on the head and falling into unconsciousness. The other thing she vaguely remembered is a fist coming in from her left and knocking her unconscious once again. She looked back up at the chair and hands and spoke hesitantly

"My name is ... Magenta Winters ... My birthday is march 4th and I-" 

"You are 16 years old. Darling I already knew all that. You really don't seem to remember what happened yesterday ... what a pity." She chuckled and she began to emerge from the darkness and into the dim light. Her eyes widened as she watched in fear and anticipation as well toned leg bent over the chair and place itself in the seat. The hands moved subtly as her kidnapper lean forward enough so that their face was visible. She was a pretty woman with fair-skin she appeared to be in her mid twenties . She had brown hair and almond shaped brown eyes with dark circles under them. She the pushed herself up and brought her other leg over the chair, now crouching in it with her hands on her knees; she looked almost like an overgrown child. She was wearing a pair of pink short gym shorts, a small grey T-shirt with tattered sleeves and didn't properly contain her generous bust and also had a black leather spiked dog collar around her neck. All of which had blood splatter all over her but did not appear to had any scratches. They were locked in an uncertain staring contest with each other when Magenta finally broke the silence.

"You were the one the hit me in the street ..." she said in a monotone voice.

"Yes, yes I was. I am sorry about the way I stopped you in the street." She gave a devious smile and snickered.


	2. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so originally this chapter was split up into two but the original chapter 2 was so stupidly short that i combined them into 1

"Heheh, well here we are staring each other down as if we are 2 wolves about to fight over a scrap of meat." She said with an eerily calm tone of voice.

For just a moment Magenta didn't feel fear, she didn't feel anything. That feeling unfortunately was drowned in a barrel of acid as her kidnappers tone suddenly and drastically changed.

"Well ... I guess in this world it is kill or be killed, but for me it is just a game." She stared at Magenta with a cold expressionless face. Even the devious gilt in her eyes had disappear, as if it had never existed at all. "This isn't a game to you I assume, of course not. And the fact that this isn't a game to you makes this experience all the more fun for me."  
 _'A game what in the hell does she mean by a game?'_ She thought to herself as she felt a suddenly explosion of anger burst withing her. "Just who in the hell are you, and what the fuck do you want with me?" She said in a controlled yet extremely angry voice as her face slowly began to turn red.

"Ohhhh, honey~!" She cooed as practically danced from her crouching position on the chair and walked up to her captive. She even did a little spin as she gently grabbed her chin with her thumb and index finger pulling her head forward as far as the chains would allow. "I know you are frustrated but do you think swearing at me while looking like a tomato is making you look tough? Do you think that will increase your chances of freedom." She said flashing that same a devious smile, he abnormally long K9's making her grin all the more crooked. 

Magenta was shocked. Her personality had changed again, not only that but she seems to be thoroughly enjoying this. 

"What do you want from me ... who ARE you!?" She said in a more submissive tone, her face now bright red and she had begun to cry.  
The kidnapper's face suddenly changed as she released her head and took a few steps back, standing underneath the light with her head tilted to the side with a confused look on her face; that of a confused puppy.

"Don't cry my dear." She said with a tone of a mother comforting a small child as she took a step back towards Magenta. "Here how about this, I will tell you a story. If by the end of it you figure out why I am holding you here, AND give me what I want ... I just might let you go." She clapped her hands together with a cheerful smile on her face, her head still tilted to the side. She remained like that for a few moments before she suddenly frowned and quickly closed the small gap between them with one large step and she roughly grabbed her face, she then leaned in closer to her, as if she were about to tell her a secret. "But you can't tell the cops or i'll get fired, and you may wind up dead." She whispered with an odd hint cheerful tone and a shudder in her voice making Magenta's skin crawl. After a moment she took a few steps backwards and sat in the wooden chair without even looking behind her to make sure it was there. 

Magenta couldn't help but to notice how oddly this woman moved at times. Sometimes she moved completely normally while others her steps seemed exaggerated and almost cartoony. She almost didn't seem human.

"So ... shall we begin?" She tilted her head and smile cheerfully. Magenta nodded her head as best she could, the woman clapped her hands again, this time much louder than before startling her captive.

"Well, all of this began when I was 15. I had been sentenced to jail on multiple charges like, robbery, assault and battery, attempted murder, ya' know petty things like that."   
_'"Petty things!? Is this woman crazy!?'_ " she screamed internally.

"I had spent a little over a year in there and one day, just out of the blue a guard comes and says that I had a visitor. I don't have any family or friends so I was confused, I thought he was mistaken." She chuckled a little and began staring blankly blankly at the floor. "But he wasn't ... So with that but me in handcuffs and escorted me to the 'meeting chambers'. I had never been to this part of the jail before, then again its not like they you much freedom to move around." She laughed dryly then paused to look at Magenta who's face was still petrified with horror "... Anyway, this part of the jail was completely different that the main holding blocks I had known. There were bright LED lights on the ceiling, and it didn't smell like piss and blood! The BEST part though had to be no inmates trying to stick their tongues up my ass or any weird shit like that!" She laughed then sighed, then paused and stared blankly at the ground.

 _'... She is going to kill me. She is absolutely crazy! I'm gonna-'_ Magenta's thoughts were interrupted when her kidnapper suddenly started talking again.

"It was kinda cool being there yet ... highly suspicious." She paused and looked in front of her, eyes still fixated on the floor. "The guard the stopped at a white door that look like all the other white doors we had already passed. He knocked, and someone on the other side opened the door and said "Come in"." She imitated a mans voice "He then walked me in but before he could walk out the man sitting in the chair told him to take the cuffs off me. Of course I knew immediately that this dude had some balls, or maybe a death wish ... he wasn't afraid of me like everyone else was... He told me to "take a seat", and he gave me an offer I simply could not refuse." She began to smile an genuine smile of endearment "He said "You can get out early, I easily have the power to make that happen you just have to do one thing for me." Of course I asked what he wanted and he said "You need to work for me for the remainder of you sentence; 20 years. While you work for me you will be able to go outside, and do your average day to day tasks and what not." The 'work' he was referring to is working for him at his some what dodgy info. burro." She chuckled as she made an expression of gratefulness. "Honestly, I thought it was gonna be something a bit more ... dirtier if you catch my drift. ... I asked why he chose ME to work for him and he said "I see something in you, child. I see that you have lost your way in life, hence why you result to such dastardly doings. You do it out of boredom, survival, and pain. Yet at the same time you do not falter mentally or physically; you are stubborn. I need people like you to help me with the more ... problematic clients." She stared at her feet for a particularly long time, while Magenta tried to ignore the blood rushing through and around her head.

"He ... he knew me better than I knew myself. He wasn't afraid of me ... of what I had become ... that's the real reason why I agreed to work for him." Magenta could not see her face for her hair was covering it. She paused once again, and there was an awkward silence between them that lasted for a few minuets. 

"So, any questions!" Her kidnapper chirped with a smile, suddenly jumping back to life.

"Uh..."

"Good!" she spoke before Magenta's brain could even begin forming questions.

She got out of her chair and practically hoped toward Magenta, and grabbed the collar that was around her neck and yanked her as far as the chains could go, even straining the heavy braided metal somewhat as it creaked and groaned in protest. 

"I've got some questions for you now, kid...!" She gave a sinister smile and let out a quiet chuckle though her teeth, her breath smelled of chicken noodle soup. She had her hand slipped under the collar and began to choke Magenta.

"Oh ... God" Magenta squeaked.


	3. Interrogation

"... Sorry." Her kidnapper muttered softly releasing her death grip on her already sore throat and taking a few steps back. She watched guiltily as Magenta coughed and gasped for air. Combined with the coughing and the adrenaline that had been racing though her veins non-stop ever since she woke up she began dry heaving; fortunately for her poor throat her stomach was empty.

"So ... you want answers ... for your job." Magenta said in between her continued coughs and gasps, she could still feel her imprints on her neck.

"Exactly." She said smiling with a hand on her hip. Magenta stayed silent for a minute.

"... Alright" She finally spoke, "Ask me all the questions you want".

"OK! First quest-"

"On 2 conditions" Magenta spoke cutting off her kidnapper as she raise an eyebrow in surprise and curiosity.   
"Ohhh...? What are they?" She said bending down somewhat to better look Magenta in the eyes. Magenta was not put off by this, she was too tired, too angry, and too afraid to care about her odd mood shifts anymore. Magenta opened her moth to speak but her kidnapper began speaking first. "Oh wait! I don't need to ask you that," Magenta looked at her in confusion "First you want to be released," She paused. Magenta was still not surprised that was an obvious demand. "And second you want to know my name, don't you?". She said in confidence standing up and putting her hand back on her hip as Magenta's eyes widened.

"H-how did you-" She stuttered before she was cut off again.

"This isn't my first rodeo honey. You all are so boring you ask the same things over and over again." She pouted.

"So ... I wasn't your first catch, huh?" She forced a dry chuckle.

"Come on now! Your not a victim more like a ... potential witness." She said in a slightly reassuring tone, shrugging her shoulders. There was a long pause between them, then the silence was suddenly broken by a clap of the kidnappers hands. "Shall we get started?" She said with her head tilted to the side and a wide stained smile on her face. Magenta reluctantly nodded her head; not like she had a choice anyway. "Alright! Question one," she held up one finger "do you live here or know anyone who does?"

"I don't live here but I have a cousin who once lived here a few years ago."

"OK ... question two..."

The kidnapper asked her tons of questions, such as was she associated with anyone from the Raining Blood or Falling skies gangs and if she was did she know either of the leaders names or whereabouts. The last question came as more of a shock than any of the other questions.  
"Do you know someone who does by the name of Venom?" So, she's looking for someone else, she's probably gonna do the same thing to them too. Tears began to well up in her eyes and roll down her cheeks as a wave of complete and utter hopelessness crashed over her.

"Oh, honey, don't cry, please don't cry." She paused and wiped the tears off her face with her thumb then rested it on her right cheek "If you don't know him thats OK." Magenta still wasn't use to her sudden and drastic mood changes, but this time she seemed to genuinely care. For just a moment she saw genuine sympathy and sadness in her kidnappers face, an expression that made Magenta feel sympathy for the sympathy she was receiving; an expression that told her she wasn't dealing with a monster, but with another feeling human being. Magenta began to relax a bit, her guard was lowered somewhat.

"No" She paused staring to her left at the floor. "I don't know him but I have heard of him, he seems pretty ... popular." 

"I know right!" Her kidnapper shouted, once again startling her. "He's like a fucking celebrity, yet NO ONE knows what this dude looks like!" She hoped backwards and began walking to the back of the room before she managed to stop herself and look back at her. "I got something I want to show ya, wait here." The kidnapper sped walked to the back of the room into the darkness and out of her sight. Chills began to run up and down her spine and a flood of images and questions rushed through her head as she heard furniture being moved and papers flying all the while the kidnapper mumbled to herself, all she could make out was "Where is it?" and "Ow!" when it sounded like she bumped into something. 

After a bit of waiting she reemerged from the shadows and a photograph in her hand. 

"Do your recognize this guy?" She held the photo to Magenta's face. It was a picture of a man who's head was turned slightly to the right as if he was turning around. He appeared to be in his early to mid 20's had jet black, and ghostly white skin. He was wearing some sort of vest with a silver chain around his neck. She couldn't see his face too well because due to some over-exposure on his head but she could tell he had bags under his eyes. He had 4 long scars running down his neck as if an animal clawed him. The photo itself was surprisingly clean and crisp taking account for how dusty and dirty this place was. She then noticed something in his hand, it appeared to be a knife. She then knew that this picture had more to tell. What, she would never know because the kidnapper suddenly pulled the picture back and stared at it herself. 

"At one point I had him JUST in reach" She used her fingers to indicated just how 'in reach' she was "but for a skinny little fuck he's pretty strong, he fought back pretty hard and I had just barley managed to escape with the picture and my life." She lifted her collar up a bit to reveal a long scar that ran from the right side to approximately the middle of her neck. "Just a few millimeters deeper and neither of us would be here." She looked saddened as if it just hit how close she was to death. 

Another silence broke out between them before she began to speak again, her voice now sounding much more depressed "There is no way in hell I could get him here without him breaking my bones of getting killed" she chuckled weakly, she didn't appear to be talking to Magenta, just aloud to herself. She then slowly looked up at Magenta with an expression of sadness and defeat "So have you seen him or not" there was impatience in her voice. it startled her.

"Y-yeah, I have actually. He hangs out at the Underground fighting thing. And he sometimes hangs out by that abandoned apartment building near it." She said with the hope that this information would guarantee her release.

"I see, so he is and Underground fighter, huh? That explains a lot actually, i'll be sure to note that down somewhere." she shifted in her place as she put her hand beneath her chin in thought, a small smile spread upon her face. "Do you know if he lives in that apartment?"

"I-I don't know." she answered hesitantly, he hope dropping somewhat.

"Damn." She snapped her fingers in disappointment her smiling unchanged, it was almost as if it had been permanently etched on her face. "Well at least we got a start, a damn good one at that." She put her hand on her hip "Now we just gotta figure out a safe plan" she mumbled aloud to herself. She then realized she was talking aloud to herself and looked up at Magenta again "I gonna need some huge muscle to take this fucker down" she smiled wide then plopped down in her chair. The smile on her face seemed genuine, she seemed ... happy. Magenta started to feel a cautiously warm feeling towards this woman.

"Why are you looking for this guy?" she asked non-nonchalantly. Her kidnapper appeared to be surprised about how comfortable she had become around her. She sunk in her chair with her hands at the back of her head in a relaxed manner.

"Good question, Magenta. Good question." she leaned back in her chair.


	4. Farewell

"Good question ... I don't even know myself! " her kidnapper chuckled, putting her elbow on her knee and placing her head into her hand; she looked as puzzled as Magenta was. "All I know is that he is BELIEVED to be one of the gang leaders right hand man. Which gang? I don't know. Why are we chasing after a stupid wanna be bad ass? I don't know." 

She looked annoyed as she got up and paced about the room. Magenta watched her every move as she paced, she still didn't quite understand what the gangs had to do with her. Her concern was soon addressed however, when her kidnapper began to speak again.

"That is why you are here, kid. You are here because we have seen you at The Underground a lot, and unlike every other crazy motherfucker there you didn't appear to be much of a threat. You never had any weapons and you didn't appear to have any fighting skills ... You were perfect..." She began to slowly walk back towards the chair and crossed her arms "Until you got a bit HOSTILE when you woke up. Which of course wasn't to surprising, but you were as angry and vocal as a rabid dog and you kept kicking me." She looked like an extremely disappointed parent "And my dumb ass ran out of sturdy restraints so that's why you legs are just dangling" She pointed at her legs.

Magenta looked down, she hadn't noticed that her legs were not restrained; nor did she noticed how numb they were until now. This made her panic a little _'am I going to lose my legs!?'_ she thought to herself; her thoughts were then broken by a loud sigh with a hint of sorrow within. 

"I ... I kinda ... I have been on this case for months now, I hadn't slept well and we were getting no where with this case ... so I took my anger out on you, by, uh ... hitting you ... a lot". She paused she was scratching the back of her head and for the first time since Magenta could remember she wouldn't make eye contact with her. After a few moments of awkward silence she glanced up and Magenta, she looked upset, and uncomfortable, then she quickly look down when she met Magenta's concerned and confused gaze. "A-and I may or may not have, uh ... broken a chair leg on your head..." She stuttered as her eyes darted everywhere except to Magenta. She stared at her in disbelief. 

"So lemme get this straight ... you broke a FUCKING CHAIR LEG OF MY HEAD!?" she shouted as loud as her already strained neck and vocal cords would allow her, her concern for her kidnapper dissipated once again. "THAT'S PROBABLY HOW I LOST MY MEMORY DO YOU- do you know how dangerous that is!?" She began to cough halfway through her sentence, a warning from her body that her voice couldn't handle much more of that. Her kidnapper seemed amused.

"Haha, probably! You could have also lost it when I knocked you out ... or maybe the second." She looked off to the side still looking uncomfortable but less so seeing that she had a goofy smile on her face. After a few moments she snorted loudly and began laughing uncontrollably. Magenta was annoyed-no, she was beyond annoyed she hated this woman all over again. Here she is recovering from amnesia and worried that she might lose her legs and this miserable son of a bitch is bent down on the floor in _tears_ laughing and wheezing her ass off as if she has heard the funniest joke in the universe. 

"How many times did you knock me out?" her voice was going, she could barley speak about a whisper. Her kidnapper didn't answer for she was trying her best to suppress her laughing fit. She got off the floor using the chair as support still giggling like a school girl and walked to the back of the room. Through the darkness Magenta could hear a faucet being turned on and what sounded like dishes being clanked together.

"About 2 or 3 times maybe~" She said in a sing-sing tone from the back. Magenta didn't respond, not because she didn't have anything to say - oh, she had plenty to say- nothing would come out of her throat except for little whimpers. Her kidnapper trotted back into the dim light with a glass of water in her hand, she trotted past the chair and stopped just a couple of feet from Magenta. "Thirsty?" she said shaking the water in front of her, not to tease but to show that it was for Magenta not herself. Magenta responded by nodding her head as best she could with the collar and chains on her. Her kidnapper then walked up to her, gently grabbed the back of her head and tilted it back a bit "blink twice when you have had enough" she spoke with a calming motherly tone. Magenta nodded in agreement and opened her mouth as far as she could; until her chin hit the collar. Her kidnapper tilted the glass, which made Magenta jump as the cold and refreshing beverage soothed her throat. Not wanting to drown her, her kidnapper watched closely for the 2 blinks, they never came and before she knew it the glass was empty. "You really were thirsty, huh?" she said with her eyes darting back between the glass and Magenta. Magenta silently nodded as she noticed her kidnapper was wearing an odd expression; her face was warped by sorrow.

Before she could address it her kidnapper went back into the darkness, and came back into the light without the glass. She stood in front of her chair and mumbled something, she looked ... upset, Magenta tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Welp, I don't have anymore questions for ya'. So lets move on to your ... conditions." A wave of curiosity, fear, and panic washed through her like a tsunami and she began to shake a little. "Unfortunately, I can only fulfill one of your requests" her hair covered her face as she held her head down in sorrow, she then began to walk painfully slowly towards Magenta. With each step Magenta would shake more, she would sweat more, the objects around the edges of her sight would turn black as she became more and more tunnel visioned, questions flooded her mind she felt like she could throw up she was so terrified. 

She felt an intense aura coming from her kidnapper, not one of ill-will or anger, matter of fact she didn't know what feeling and it made it all the more terrifying. Her kidnapper was about 5 feet away from her when there was a sudden flash of lime green, and her kidnapper appeared right in front of her, her mouth at her right ear. She didn't speak she only breathed slowly into her ear. Magenta's heart was beating a thousand times per second, even her kidnapper could feel it she was so close to her body. 

"Don't cry."

She hadn't even realized she was crying.

"It's okay."

Soft sobs began to tear themselves away from her.

"This is goodbye."

A loud, ugly, unrestricted sob was let lose as she began to see a lime green mist surround her.

"My name is-"

\----

"Nta!" she heard a muffled yell, it sounded so far away.

"Genta!" the voice was a bit louder, a bit clearer.

"Agenta!" even clearer now and ... familiar? 

The surface she was laying on was cold and wet, she felt hundreds of cold little droplets hitting her body. It felt nice. For a few moments she wasn't even worried about where she was or if she was even alive or not, she just didn't want the cool water to stop falling, ever. As she attempted and failed to roll onto her back she heard soft boom in the distance. Was that thunder...? You know what, who cares. She began to tire again as she was beginning to fall back into unconsciousness again when she heard a voice, it was yelling through the pattering of the little droplets crashing to the ground.

"Hey, you! Stop!" this voice was difference, but it was also familiar. 

She shaikly pushed herself up with her elbow, and with the last ounces of strengthen she had she looked behind her. She saw a blurry image of a woman wearing a grey sleeveless T-shirt and grey sweatpants walking away, she was so far away and the grey she was wearing made it hard to see her through the dive-bombing water, if it weren't for the lime green mist trailing behind her she would be practically invisible. the image of the world disappeared as her body then went limp and everything went dark.

\----

Her eyes cracked open, her slumber disturbed by the bright annoying light that was right above her. 

"She's waking up!". A womanly voice said in an excited whisper. Is that...?

She opened her eyes squinting and the large lamp above her head, the light it produced was so bright. She turned her pounding head to the side and inadvertently met the gaze of a familiar beautiful brown haired woman who had tears trailing from her large brown eyes and was holding her hand.

"Mom?" She spoke hesitantly.

The woman chuckled as her face light up, even more tears began trailing down her face. "Yes, its me, dear. Were all here" she motioned her free hand around the room, yet she didn't break eye contact. Magenta looked around, her whole family was there. Her father was at the end of the bed; his hair was more grey than she remembered. Her 3 year old brother was sitting at the end of the bed, squeezing her big toe on her left foot. Her grandparents from both sides of the family were sitting in chairs next to the door. On the opposite side of the bed the was a woman she didn't recognize, she assumed she was the nurse. Next to her was her aunt and uncle. All of them, except for the nurse and her brother had dried and wet tears on their faces.

"How ya' feeling, kiddo" her uncle said as he gently grabbed her right hand.

"Why- how did you all- I mean, what? I mean ... I feel ... great Uncle Jack, I-I'm glad you are all here" tear began to well up in her eyes as she began to become aware of where she was, and that everything was okay now. "How did you all find me?"

"Oh! Your mother got a call around 5 (pm) from some woman, she said you would be in the plaza in front of the old broken fountain" Auntie Catherine spoke.

"Yeah" Magenta's head wiped around to the left side of the bed as her mother began to speak "I called the police and everyone, we went there and sure enough that is where you were, on the cold wet concrete" she began rubbing soothing circles around the knuckles of her fingers.

"The bast- I mean ... woman was walking away when we got there, some of the police officers chased her, but when they came back they told the chief they were right on her tail, one of em' said they even managed to grab her arm but then there was a flash of green and she just ... vanished. They ... didn't get her" her father said disappointed and angered. 

"At least we got our Genna back" her grandmother on her fathers side spoke in her shaky voice walking over to the bed "We are so glad your safe now, Genna" she place a hand on her arm and smiled. Magenta returned a smile.

"Makenta!" her little brother shouted, even though he was trying his best to use in 'inside voice' as he crawled on top of her lap "Lehtur fo you (Letter for you)" He handed her a slightly damp folded up piece of paper with her name on it and a magenta colored heart under her name.

"It was in a plastic bag in the pocket of this coat" Catherine said holding up a thick medium blue winter coat with gold buttons. "It smells like chicken noodle soup" she said eyeing the coat. It wasn't Magenta's coat. She couldn't help but feel a little warm and a bit of sympathy for her kidnapper. She stared off into space for a bit, so her mother gave her a gentle squeeze of her hand.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" she looked concerned, she nodded with a soft smile on her face. "How about we read this letter, the police already dusted it for finger prints and took pictures of it for hand writing analysis and all that" she began to rub circle into the back of her hand again, it was comforting for the both of them. Magenta nodded again and proceeded to unfold the letter and read it.

"Dear Magenta," she started.

"Thanks for the info. Magenta. Your week of pain will not be in vain. Don't change yourself, you are a good kid.   
P.S Save your sympathy for someone who truly deserves it.  
P.S.S I'm sorry for hurting you.  
Love, The Boa."

'An alias' she thought as she chuckled to herself. She then noticed tape on the bottom paper.

"Was something tapped to the paper?" she asked aloud.

"Oh yeah!" her mother exclaimed straightening herself "There was a piece of strawberry candy taped to it, the police took it because they thought it was poison, but it wasn't, just ... normal candy" her mother was confused, she didn't know whether to be more confused about the candy or about her daughter who was joyfully laughing so hard she was crying. 

"She-she isn't that bad of a person as I thought! ... Cra-crazy and misguided, yeah... God I hate her." she spoke though her laughter and soon calmed down enough to speak with out stuttering in between breaths of laughter "but I don't think she is a monster" At the bottom of the paper was a slightly glowing lime green heart, that Magenta knows for sure wasn't there before. 

"Thank you" she heard a voice speak barley above a whisper.

She looked around the room to see who spoke, her family just looked at her confused. Her eyes finally landed on the nurse, who's eyes were previously light brown were now lime green. She smiled at her, a genuine thankful smile and with a flash of lime green she was gone. With a groan Magenta began blinking and rubbing her eyes, that flash was blinding.

"Are you sure okay, dear?" her mom stopped rubbing circles into her hand and looked concerned again.

"Wure the green eye lady go?" her brother said in a confused tone. Magenta's head snapped to him.

"Green eye lady? Honey everyone in this room has brown eyes..." her grandmother from her father's side spoke, looking at her grandson in bewilderment. Everyone quickly brushed it off however, thinking the young boy's wild imagination was getting the better of him.

\----

After spending practically the whole day with her visiting hours were over, it was time for everyone to go home. Everyone except for Magenta of course, the doctor wanted to watch over her since she came in with a large amount of injuries. Moderate concussion, 3 broken ribs, a partial fracture in her leg, malnutrition and a multitude of lacerations, cuts, and bruises. But at least she got to keep her legs. Her family was obviously sadden but understood, each and everyone of her family members kissed her good-night.

"Night night, Magenka" her little brother called out sleepily.

"Night, bro" she waved him good-bye. 

And with that she was alone. She didn't feel scared or angry, she felt sorry for her kidnapper. Obviously something happened to her that made her turn her own life into a living hell. She was capable of being very sweet and caring, but she seemed ... lonely. Magenta sunk into her bed at the thought. She looked over to her right to see the blue winter coat. She leaned over to grab it, it hurt like hell leaning over the bed but she suffered through and grabbed to coat. She slung it around her and sunk into her bed even more slowly beginning to drift off to sleep. She wondered what that woman has been through, and what the future had in store for her.

"I wish the best for you ... Boa" with those words she could have sworn she heard soft distance sobbing, but she ignored it and turned in for the night.


End file.
